The invention relates to a device for a reeling mechanism for coiled tubing suitable for use by work in a well such as a well for the recovery of petroleum, comprising a reel section with coiled tubing, a reel cradle section, and means suitable for unwinding or rewinding the coiled tubing from/on the reel section when the coiled tubing is being inserted into or withdrawn from the well.
Coiled tubing is used by various operations in the well, which are in connection with drilling or subsequent completion of the well. The tool doing the work in question is located at the leading end of the coiled tubing, and the coiled tubing which is wound on a reel for coiled tubing, is unwound from or rewound on the reel for coiled tubing depending on whether the tool is being inserted into or withdrawn from the well. As the coiled tubing has a great length, up to 7000 m, it is given that the reel for coiled tubing will have a great weight. Therefore it is common that the reel for coiled tubing may be divided into sections, so that for example the crane equipment on an offshore installation will be able to lift the reel for coiled tubing aboard. The sections that the reel for coiled tubing is divided into, normally consist of a reel section with the coiled tubing, and a reel cradle section with the equipment that effects the unwinding or rewinding of the coiled tubing from/on the reel section, so that in the course of the work the coiled tubing may be inserted into or withdrawn from the well.
Since the weight of the reel for coiled tubing with the coiled tubing is great, often more than 50 tons, the reel for coiled tubing is often divided into sections, as mentioned, so that, among other things, the reel for coiled tubing may be handled during transport to the well and be hoisted on to the respective installation by the well. Important issues that are a consequence of the division, are how
to keep the reel section in a stable lying position during transport from the location where the coiled tubing is wound on the reel section, to the well where the coiled tubing is to be used; and
the connection of the reel and rack sections by the well is to be carried through.
Before the transport out to the well it is common for the reel section to be secured to the means of transportation by means of various wedges and straps. Since the reel section has a great weight, and at the same time has a circular shape, the securing work is time-consuming, and it must be done with great care so that the reel section remains stable during transport.
The connection of the reel and the reel cradle sections is done by the use of a crane, so that the reel section may be connected to the reel cradle section. The reel section then hangs freely by the crane wire end, and is directed into place on the reel cradle section by personnel standing nearby during the connection. Since the reel section is hanging freely by the crane wire end, the work is both heavy and hazardous.
The main object of the invention is to provide a device for a reeling mechanism for coiled tubing, whereby the connection of the reel section and the reel cradle section may take place automatically and without any assistance from personnel nearby. Another object is to ensure that the transport out to the well may take place in a more reassuring manner, and without the use of laborious and partly unreliable solutions in which the reel section is tied to the means of transportation. This is realized by the reel section having a pallet section arranged thereto and positioned beneath the axis of rotation of the reel section, and which may be secured to the reel section. The pallet section comprises guide elements arranged to run along the guiding parts provided on the reel cradle section, so that the reel section and the reel cradle section may be connected automatically, without the use of other personnel than the person operating the crane. Moreover, the pallet section is of a nature providing stable support on the means of transportation which is to take the reel section out of the well. Other details of the invention will appear from the dependent patent claims and the following part of the description.